Lost and Found
by Makki.lover
Summary: It's Max's last year as a camper at Camp Campbell and to his surprise, he's actually looking forward to it. But when he arrives, a certain green haired girl reminds him of his secret feelings for her. This is a Makki story, so if you don't ship them, I suggest you don't read. I'm sorry for the bad summary I didn't know what to put.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Max POV**

"MAX! Get down here, you're gonna be late!"

"Fuck off I'm too old for that hellhole anyway!"

"It's your last year, make it count! Now get your ass down here!"

It's the same every year. Spend the summer at Camp Campbell with my new "parents" David and Gwen. I've always hated that place, even though I can't exactly see myself anywhere else during the summer. Besides, it's not like any of the old campers left. I guess I was kinda happy to be able to see them one last time before we all seperated for good. I pulled on some jeans and my blue hoodie and made my way downstairs to Gwen.

" 'morning" I yawned.

"Don't "morning" me ya little shit, David has been waiting for you in the car for half an hour! Grab something to eat and GO!" She tossed a granola bar at me and kissed the top of my head. I pushed her away, grabbed my bag and flew out the door to David.

The drive wasn't very long, about half an hour. David was now in charge of the camp and it turns out that Cameron Campbell left $800 000 invested in the camp. David and Gwen got to renovate the camp and put cabins to replace the tents. They bought a nice house and two cars.

We were the firsts to arrive, naturally, and Gwen was only coming later in the day. Even tho David has been my new father for about three years now, I still liked to find ways to make his life miserable. After about twenty minutes of standing around at the entrance of the camp, the familiar school bus pulled up.

"Kids are here" the old bag of bones said opening the bus doors.

The teens came out in this order: Nurf, Harrison, Nerris, Dolf, Preston, Ered, Neil, Space Kid, and finally, Nikki. Nurf got really muscular, Harrison got much taller and his body was now proportional to his head. He was still a magic freak, but unlike kid Harrison, he was much kinder. Nerris got her braces off, taking her lisp with them, and her hair was slightly longer, about shoulder length. She had a nice body, but not really his type. Dolf, well… he looked like mini Hitler. Preston was much taller, gay and ugly as hell. Ered was still cool, her hair had a pink streak and tips. Her makeup was gothic, and she wore black pants, a black shirt with a purple skull and a leather jacket. Neil was tall. Space kid had a buzz cut and finally got the fish bowl off his head. Nikki had her hair in a high ponytail, her pink eyes shining with excitement. She had also grown quite nicely. She had a bright smile and beautiful curves. I forced myself to look away before it got weird. I started to develop some feelings for her when we were ten, at the Lake Lilac Summer Social. I turned to David who had started speaking.

"Alrighty Campers! I am so happy to see you all back here at Camp Campbell. In twenty minutes, you are all to come to the mess hall so we can sort you into your cabins!" And with that, he walked away.

I started walking towards the mess hall when I has attacked from behind and fell on my face.

"Max!" I opened my eyes to see a big mass of green hair on my face.

"I missed you!" Nikki said, still hugging me.

"I missed you too Nik." I hugged her back, still on the ground. We stayed there for what felt like hours, but I didn't want to let go. And judging from her grip, she didn't either.

"Uh… guys? You can stop hugging now… it's been nearly five minutes…"

"Fuck off Neil!"

Nikki let go of me and got up, her face completely red. I looked up to see all of the campers looking at us giggling. I felt my face heat up so I quickly got up and walked away.

 **Nikki POV**

Max just… walked away… we hugged for nearly… what did Neil say? Five minutes? Wow that's a lot. Anyway… we did that and he just brushed it off like is was nothing. Not that I blame him. Who would actually want to hug someone like me? We're just friends and that's fine. Even if I did tell him that I liked him, I had no chance.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized that the other campers were staring at me.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped at them. They all kinda flinched, not expecting me to react like that.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this attention. Let's go to the mess hall." I said, walking away grabbing Neil's arm. "Ow.." he complained.

 **Max POV**

When all the campers arrived, with Neil and Nikki on either side of me, David came in with Gwen, who was holding a little bowl.

"Alrighty campers! It is now time to sort you all into your new cabins!"

"So since you're all 16 or 17, we should keep the boys and girls separated. But where's the fun in that?! So in this bowl I'm holding are all of your names. The cabins are only big enough for two campers." Gwen held out the bowl she was holding to show us all what she was talking about.

"So the first lucky pair will be…." David and Gwen both pulled out a piece of paper. "Nerris and Nikki!"

I almost felt bad… I don't know why, but I guess I was secretly hoping to get be paired with her. I looked to my right to see Nikki smiling at Nerris but there was something wierd about the smile… it wasn't bright and beautiful. Was it… forced?

"The second pair is…. Neil and… well… Neil!"

"The third is… Harrison and Max!"

Oh god no. I won't be able to handle sharing a cabin with him. Someone shoot me now! I didn't pay attention to the rest of the names. I was too busy hating David for picking my name.

 **Nikki POV**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little disappointed. Getting paired with Nerris is great and all… but part of me really wanted to be with Max. But it could be worse!

"Hey Nikki? Can I… ask you something?

"Yeah sure Nerris, what's up?" Nerris almost looked embarrassed. I wonder what was wrong.

"You see… I was kinda hoping that I would be paired with Harrison. Don't get me wrong, you're great! But… you know…"

"So you wanna ask David and Gwen if we can switch partners? Who's Harrison with?"

"...Max."

"Well then of course! Ask away!"

"Thanks Nikki. You're the best." She hugged me and ran off to Harrison to tell him.

I don't know if David will allow it, but if Nerris and Harrison share a cabin, that means that Max and I won't have a partner and that means that we could be paired!

David walked towards Max with Nerris and Harrison behind him. He signaled for me to go join them, so I did. I was a bit nervous about what he was gonna say. Maybe he was gonna explain how if he had to switch us, he would have to do it for everyone! Or maybe, how it isn't a good idea in the first place. I walked to the table and saw David looking at me with a big smile. Typical.

"Why hello Nikki! Nerris and Harrison would like to be cabin buddies and even though I was not a fan of the idea, Gwen thought it was perfect. So if you agree, Nerris and Harrison would share a cabin and your new cabin buddy would be Max."

Nerris and Harrison looked at me with pleading eyes for me to say yes, and Max looked… Red? Huh…

"Well, yeah sure, if Max is okay with i-"

"Yes of course! Uhh… I mean, yeah sure whatever."

"Well then it's settled!" Said David very enthusiastically. "Now go to your cabins and unpack."

 **Max POV**

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

 **A/N**

Hi! This is my first Fanfic so I apologize if it's not that good. I'm really looking forward to writing this story and receiving some feedback. If you have any suggestions, please don't be shy to comment them! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Max POV**

I swear to god I thought everyone was able to hear my heartbeat. I don't know why I was so excited, yet nervous to share a cabin with Nikki, I mean… we won't be spending a lot of time in there! It's just to sleep, shower and be bored on Saturdays when we have no activities. Besides, it's not like she likes me back or anything… she's way out of my league.

"Max, you coming?"

"Yeah, you go ahead Nik, I'll catch up."

I grabbed my things, but before heading for the door, I walked towards David and Gwen.

"Hey David? Uh… thanks for letting me stay with Nikki… I really appreciate it."

"Aww don't mention it Max! And I'm sorry I picked Harrisons name instead of yours like we planned it."

"Yeah well, it worked out didn't it? I was actually really surprised that you were able to switch it around like that."

I started to walk away when Gwen grabbed my shoulder and whispered: "I ship it!"

"Fuck you." I smiled and made my way to the cabin.

 **Nikki POV**

I was planning on getting in the cabin, but David had given Max both keys, so I was locked outside for a couple minutes. I was pretty happy about being able to share a cabin with Max, even though we wouldn't be spending much time there. I sat on the mini porch in front of the door and waited until I saw Max walking over in my direction.

"Why didn't you go inside?"

"You have both keys, I can't get in." I let out a small laugh as Max took out one of the keys and gave it to me.

"Here."

I took the key and unlocked the door. I don't know why David and Gwen put locks on these things, but I guess it's because there might be actual objects and furniture, unlike tents.

The inside of the cabin was really nice. There were two floors. The first had a small living room with a nice little couch and a fireplace. Then, to the right, there was a small bathroom with a little shower, a toilet, and a sink. At the far end, there was a little staircase that led to the second floor. On the second floor there were two bedrooms with queen sized beds, and another bathroom. The cabin was pretty well decorated, thanks to Gwen. I walked into one of the rooms and plopped on the bed.

"How did David and Gwen afford this?! It's so nice!"

Max chuckled a bit at my comment. "Well, I guess that's what happens when the rich founder of this place goes to jail and leaves his money behind."

I got up from the bed, and started putting my clothes in the drawers next to my bed. Max got up from where he was sitting and brought his own luggage to his room. I barely finished getting settled in when there was a knock on the the front door. I ran downstairs and opened to see David standing there.

"Hello Nikki! Can you please go get Max and meet me and the rest of the campers at the mess hall for Friday activities? Since it's Friday you know what that means! Were going on a hike!"

"Oh okay! I'll meet you guys in a bit." I shut the door and walked up to Max's room.

"Hey Max."

"Oh, hey Nikki, come on in."

I walked in and sat on his bed.

"So David just came by to tell me that the campers are waiting for us to go on a hike."

"Uhhhhhh can't we disappear? I need a day away from David. He's been driving me fucking crazy since we were 10!"

"Aww come on Max! A hike will be fun! Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, so wish granted."

Max groaned and and walked of his room, heading for the front door.

"Well? You comin' or what?"

I giggled and flew out the door. This was gonna be a good summer.

 **A/N**

I has some extra time on my hands and decided to add the second chapter today. I'm sorry it's short, but most of the chapters will be about this length. The good news is that I will be updating everyday if not twice a day. The next few chapters or so will be very important and I am looking forward to to share them with you!


	3. Chapter 3

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Max POV**

I never cared for hikes, mostly because you're just walking for hours and hours and I'm not big on that. I was walking next to Neil, but my eyes were on Nikki. Her eyes sparkled when she was in nature. She loved hikes and I guess her love for them kinda made me hate them… less.

"Hey Max? You good?" I snapped out of my trance to notice Neil talking to me with a concerned look. "You're completely red."

"I'm fine."

Neil followed my stare and looked at Nikki, then me, and back again.

"Dude… do you like Nikki? Is that why you've been acting so weird?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Shut up! I don't like her!" I looked at him and gave him the best glare I could manage. He just laughed his head off.

"Oh my god you actually like her! Dude that's crazy! Does she like you back? You gotta make a move! How long has it been?"

"Oh my fucking god Neil, SHUT UP! I don't want her to know! Besides…" I looked at the ground sadly before continuing. "She would never like someone like me…"

Neil looked at me sympathetically, as if he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Aw don't say that! I mean, sure you're a little rough around the edges but Nikki knows the real you! I'm sure that she would accept you if you would just put yourself out there!"

"God you sound like David." I chuckled

" David knows?!"

"And Gwen. That's how I ended up sharing a cabin with Nikki."

"Huh… so? How long has it been? That you like her I mean."

"Well…" I felt my face heating up "Since the Lake Lilac Summer Social… when we were ten.."

Neil just stared at me for a good five seconds before speaking.

"That was six years ago!"

"I am aware of that."

"Oh my god okay. At what time do David and Gwen go to sleep?"

"Uhh around 10:00… why?"

"Meet me at the Mess Hall at 10:30. Okay?"

"Umm sure?"

"Ok ok good." Then, without another word, Neil ran off to talk to Nerris, then Dolph, then… Nikki?

 **Nikki POV**

I was chatting with Ered when Neil came up to us with a weirdly large smile.

"Hey Nikki, Ered."

"Hey Neil! What's up?" I greeted him.

"Oh, not much, I just came to tell you both that the campers and I are gonna meet at the Mess Hall tonight at 10:30. Wanna come?"

Ered was the first to speak "Yeah sure, sounds cool."

"Awesome. What about you Nikki? You gonna come?"

"Uh yeah sure, what for?"

Neil looked at me with a sly smile, that almost creeped me out.

"To play a game."

 **A/N**

Yes I know, this chapter is really short. Sorry but my Chapters will be about 700 to 1000 words each. Because this chapter is so short, I will be updating it later today. The next three chapters are really important and I had a blast writing them. Also, to the person who left me a review, thank you so much for what you had to say and I hope I won't disappoint. As always, if ever you have any suggestions or opinions, don't be shy to share them with me. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

~time skip to 10:30~

 **Nikki POV**

I walked into the mess hall and saw all the campers (except Max) sitting in a circle. Neil saw me first.

"Nikki! You came!"

"Hey Neil."

I walked over and Nerris patted a spot next to her for me to sit. I did and looked at Neil.

"So uhh where's Max?"

"Oh, he'll show up any minute."

As if it were planned, the doors to the Mess Hall opened to reveal a blue hoodie wearing boy. Max looked at Neil and glared.

"You said we were gonna be alone!"

"No Max. I said to come, not that we were going to be alone. Now please, come join us. There's a spot next to Nikki."

Max's eyes locked into mine as he hesitated. I guess he saw me blush because he smiled a bit and walked over to me. He sat down and faced Neil.

"Okay, why are we all here?" Max asked Neil.

Before Neil could answer, Space Kid cut in.

"Were going to play truth or dare!"

The campers all let out exited murmurs, but I was terrified. What if Max finds out about my feelings for him? I looked at Max, who also looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Alright, who's going first?" asked Neil, eyeballing Max.

Space kid lifted his hand. "Oh me! Umm Nerris! Truth or dare?"

Nerris looked a bit surprised but answered confidently. "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy before and who?"

Nerris hesitated for several seconds, clearly uncomfortable, before answering. "Harrison."

We all fell silent for several seconds, staring wide eyed at Nerris, then Harrison and back again. Both campers were blushing like mad, but Nerris defiantly spoke up.

"Yeah we're together. So what? It's my turn. Preston, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to David and flirt with him as if you were Gwen. Oh, and videotape it!"

Preston simply got up, and walked out the door. After about five minutes off waiting, Preston came back with a huge grin on his face.

"Here you are!" he said showing everyone the video.

(in video)

"Hey david, you asleep?"

"Mmhm"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"Mmh… gwen?"

"Yes, its me."

"Hmm… I love you gwen."

"I know, I know."

"You're the best girlfriend I could ask for."

(video stops)

We all just stared at Preston for a second before starting to laugh our heads off. I was laughing so hard I forgot to breathe and fell over. On Max. On his lap. I stopped laughing and looked up. He had also stopped laughing, looking at me, his face as red as a tomato. I quickly got back up, looking away so he wouldn't see my blush. Unfortunately, Preston saw the entire thing.

He simply smiled before saying,"My turn! Nikki, truth or dare?"

Shit. Okay, if I say truth, he'll probably ask something about Max and everyone will know I like him. I could lie I guess… but it's truth or dare! That beats the whole purpose of the game! But if I pick dare, I can simply say that I didn't MEAN anything! Ok.

"Dare."

"I will keep this sweet and simple. I dare you to kiss the camper of your choice."

Oh god. I can't kiss Max! He'll reject me! Ok, ok, all I have to do is kiss someone I don't care about. Uhhh Harrison! Nerris will understand right?

"Ok…" I looked at Max, but instead I moved towards Harrison. Before I could change my mind, my lips were on his. I could feel the surprised looks of the other campers burning on my back, but I kept my position. Harrison was surprised, but wasn't pushing me away. Finally, after what felt like hours, I let go and went back to my seat.

"Satisfied?" I asked defiantly at a very surprised Preston.

A/N

As promised, here's chapter 4 :) see you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nikki POV (again)**

"YOU WHORE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Nerris yelled before running out of the mess hall.

"Nerris wait!" I yelled before running after her.

I ran out of the Hall and grabbed Nerris' arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled as I dragged her to my cabin.

"Not until I explain everything!"

"Why would I want ANYTHING from you!?"

At this point, tears were running down Nerris' face. I really messed up this time.

"Nerris please. Just let me explain everything. I promise you I don't like Harrison. Please come in and we'll fix this!"

I opened the door to the cabin and led her to my room. She was still crying, clearly beyond pissed. I patted the spot on my bed next to me, and to my surprise, she sat.

"Nerris, listen. I know that you and Harrison are together. First, I need you to understand that I don't like him romantically. He's just a really good friend. I look up to him if anything."

Nerris stared at me with fierce anger. "Then why the fuck did you fucking kiss him?!"

"I'm getting there. You see, there's a camper here that I've liked for a really long time. And tonight, Preston saw me with this person, and, well, I guess he kinda put the pieces together…"

Nerris' anger turned into confusion at this new information. "But… you were nowhere near Harrison tonight…"

"That's because I don't like him! When Preston dared me to kiss a camper of my choice I freaked!"

"Then why didn't you just kiss the boy you liked instead of your best friends boyfriend?!" she asked, her anger returning.

"Because… I don't want him to know. He'll just reject me! I've kept my crush a secret for six years, I can keep it a bit longer." I started tearing up at the thought of Max rejecting me. Oh god why did I have to be so stupid?!

"Who is this mystery boy?"

"I… I don't wanna say. No one knows." I said, holding back more tears

"Nikki. You kissed my fucking boyfriend! You have to tell me!"

"...fine. Its…. Max."

Nerris stared at me wide-eyed. She finally stopped crying, but the anger was still in her eyes.

"Max?! You kissed Harrison over Max?! Nikki what is wrong with you?!"

"Nerris I'm so so so sorry! Its just… I had to think quick and well… Harrison did have the biggest crush on me when we were younger an-"

"Oh wow. So NOW you decide to make a move on him?! After breaking his heart year after year, now that he's finally happy you make a move?!"

At this point I was crying, I was ashamed and angry at myself. "NO NERRIS! I-I-I love Max! And I thought that if th-there was still a chance for him to like m-me, I kissed H-Harrison to make Max jealous!"

Nerris stared at me, rage still burning in her eyes.

"You used him… you know that Harrison is still sensitive when is comes to you, and you use him to make Max jealous?! Even when you have no actual way of knowing if Max actually likes you. But you're right. He would've just rejected you. Because when it comes down to it, you're just a selfish, manipulative, whore. Just like your mother. Good luck finding yourself a new best friend bitch."

And with that, Nerris walked out of my room and the cabin. I was crying my eyes out. I buried my face in my pillow, her words repeating in my head. Selfish. Manipulative. Just like my mother. I begged myself to believe that those things weren't true. But they were. I was so stupid, and I had just lost all of my closest friends. I just cried and cried until I fell asleep.

 **A/N**

Well that was something wasn't it? Poor Nikki, but what will Max think of this? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Max POV**

"YOU WHORE! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Nerris wait!" Nikki said before running after Nerris.

When both girls were gone, we all just sat in silence for what felt like years. I was angry, and sad, and confused. I always knew that Nikki couldn't have liked me back, but seeing it confirmed in front of me…

I should've known that it was Harrison she really liked. After all, he liked her for years.

"Hey Max, you ok?" Asked Neil

"Why the fuck would anything be wrong?!" I snapped, trying to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Well it's just because I know that you like Ni-"

"NEIL SHUT THE FUCK UP! Everything is fine! Why don't you grill Harrison?! He was just kissed by his former crush in front of his girlfriend!" I yelled gesturing at Harrison.

"Oh no Max, it's ok, I know it was just a dare. I think Nerris is more shook than me." he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Wait. more shook?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I said, anger boiling inside of me.

"Oh Max, you fool! Isn't it obvious that Nikki wants me? And now I get my pick of girls!"

I felt my fists bawling up as rage consumed my entire body. How dare he speak of Nikki this way?!

"Nikki is not yours! She would never like someone like you!" I spat

"Ooh I see, you love her! How heartwarming. But you see Max, what makes you think that she would like someone like you over me?" Harrison replied with a grin half the size of his smug little face.

"You bastard. Take that back! Take it back you fucking bastard!" I yelled as I lunged at him and pinned him down by the throat.

"Max stop!" Neil yelled, trying to pull me off of Harrison. I kept my grip on Harrison for so long, Harrison lost air and Neil needed Nurf's help to pull me off.

I scrambled backwards, nearly falling on Neil, and got up. I had to leave the Hall. Harrison was gasping for air, holding his throat for support with Preston by his side.

"You… you monster!" Harrison yelled before I stormed out of the Mess Hall.

I started walking towards my cabin, bracing myself for Nikki, but I was stopped by a very pissed Nerris running out of the cabin. She grabbed my arm and pulled me a bit farther away.

"Nikki likes you and she used Harrison to make you jealous! So congratulations Max! Your girlfriend is a whore!" Nerris said, tears of pure rage streaming down her face.

"Wait hold up. She isn't my girlfriend and she isn't a whore and don't you EVER call her that you little bitch! You hear me?"

"Ugh whatever." she scoffed before walking back to the Mess Hall.

I stood there for a while, staring at nothing, the events of the evening playing over in my head. Then it hit me. Nerris said that Nikki… liked me?! That's impossible. She would never like someone like me. Besides, I can't trust anything Nerris says at the moment. I started to walk back towards my cabin, thinking of Nikki. I loved her, and nothing would ever change that. But tonight, she hurt me in ways I didn't even know possible. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I couldn't hear anything, so Nikki must be asleep. I made my way upstairs where I got ready for bed. Once I was in my pyjamas, I walked over to Nikki's room to check on her. She was on the floor away from her bed. She must've fallen from it. I gently picked her up and put her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. Her hair was stuck on her face that was wet from tears. I felt a pang of sadness as I moved the hair from her face. She seemed so sad… destroyed… unhappy. Had I caused that? I was about to leave when I felt her hand grab my arm.

"...max..?" she whispered, her voice cracking from the crying.

"Yeah?' I whispered back, feeling nothing but compassion for the hurt girl.

"I-I'm sorry Max." she said, tearing up again.

"Shhh I know. Don't worry Nikki." I said, leaning down to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"W-will you… sleep with me tonight?" she asked, her red puffy eyes pleading.

I felt a little surprised by her request, but I wasn't dumb enough to turn it down.

"Of course."

Nikki opened up the sheets in front of her and I got in. as soon as I got in, she hugged me, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head before falling asleep with Nikki in my arms.

A/N

*dies of cuteness overload* ok well that happened! I actually didn't write the next chapter yet so I'm really excited to continue. This is getting good! See you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Max POV and**

The light in the room caused me to wake up. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and looked at the clock on the shelf next to me.

"6:47? What the hell?" I whispered to myself as I realized that the the blinds weren't closed and let all of the early summer sun in the room.

I was about to get up to close the blinds and go back to sleep, but something held me down. Then I remembered. Truth or dare, the kiss, Harrison, sleeping with Nikki… wait. I looked behind me to realize that Nikki was still hugging me, but from behind. So yesterday actually happened. I slowly pulled her off of me and got up. I closed the blinds, the room plunging into darkness once more. I hesitated to go back to bed with Nikki, but unfamiliar feelings hit me like lightning, making me want to throw up. Anger, confusion, love, jealousy… they were all there. I went downstairs and made myself some coffee, and brought it to the couch. Last night's events played over in my head, bringing every feeling I felt with them. Nikki was dared to kiss a camper of her choice, and she kissed Harrison. I love Nikki and I don't blame her for wanting someone like him, but if only she knew that Harrison only ever liked her because she's hot and nothing else. Jealousy swept over me as I thought of Nikki liking Harrison. Worst of all, Harrison is already with Nerris and he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Well, at least I'll be busy with today's activities, I won't have to talk to Nikki at all." I thought out loud before realizing… it was Saturday.

I have no activities Saturday! I'll have to talk to her. I don't know why the thought of talking to Nikki made me angry. She couldn't have known that I liked her, but still, she hurt me in ways I never thought possible. Then, I did something I didn't do since parents day when I was ten. I started to tear up. The tears stung my eyes as if they were made of fire. I was so mad, but not at Nikki, at myself. For being so stupid for thinking I ever had a chance. I was right, love is a waste of time. It always leaves you broken mentally and physically.

"Max?" Said a voice behind me.

Nikki was standing on the stairs, the swelling in her eyes had gone. I just got up and quickly walked to my room, brushing by her. I couldn't let her see me cry.

I slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I don't know why I was so fucking angry and sad at the same time. After all I can't blame Nikki for my feelings! I lay on my bed, and for the first time in six years, I cried. All the hurt over the years just tumbled out in hot stinging tears. I silently cried, hugging Mr. Honeynuts, wishing I was never born. That my parents never sent me to this god forsaken place. That I never met Nikki.

After half an hour, I had stopped crying and I was dressed. I was still depressed, but I couldn't let Nikki know how I felt about her. I crept downstairs to get out of the cabin and go to the lake, but I was stopped by Nikki on my way out.

"Max, wait! Please." I whipped around, trying my best to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"What do you want?" I sighed avoid eye contact.

In a quiet voice, almost a whisper, she said,"I want to explain what happened… why I kissed Harrison."

"I know why you did it, and I don't blame you. Harrison is a good guy. To you at least." I added the last part under my breath. I turned around and walked out the door without looking back.

The sun was well up in the sky, and the campers were starting to get out of their cabins to go eat breakfast. I wasn't hungry, I just walked into the woods, heading for the farthest beach of the lake.

 **Nikki POV**

I ruined my friendship with Nerris, Harrison, probably every camper, and now Max? God I hate Preston right now. Last night, when Max slept with me, I felt comforted, like everything was going to be okay. But it's not. Everything's wrong and Max won't even talk to me. I saw the pain in his eyes and it just teared me apart. Why do I have to be so goddamn stupid?! I need to fix this… I'll find a way. I ran out of the cabin, desperate to find Gwen, when I ran into David.

"Good morning Nikki! What are you up to this fine Saturday mor...ning? Nikki? Why are you crying?" Shit. I didn't realize that a single tear had escaped my eye.

"I'm fine, I just need to find Gwen." I said, wiping the tear away.

"She's in the councillors office… is there anything I could do?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"No it's fine, thank you." I said running to the councillors office, trying my best to ignore Nerris' glare as I ran past her.

I slammed to door open "Gwen! I need your help!"

Gwen, who was reading another trashy magazine, looked up in surprise.

"Nikki? What's wrong?" She asked

I closed the door behind me and collapsed on the floor, crying again.

"Oh my goodness! Nikki, what's wrong?!" Gwen sat on her knees beside me, putting her hand on my back. Even though she sounded concerned, I could tell that she was somewhat excited to hear all the drama I had for her.

"I-I was playing a game of truth or dare with the campers yesterday in the mess hall when you and David when to bed, an-and I w-was dared by Preston to kiss a camper of my choice because he knows t-that I like M-Max, b-but I kissed Harrison because I didn't know what t-to do a-and now Nerris hates me and so does Maaaaax! I started to sob as I said Max's name again and Gwen hugged me, stroking my hair to calm me down.

"Shhh Nikki, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure Max doesn't hate you." She said, trying to calm me down.

"Gwen, I like Max, and I'm scared that I ruined my chances with him forever." I sniffed, getting my shaking shoulders under control.

"...you like Max? Like… like like?"

"Yes."

Gwen suddenly sat me upright and looked at me in the eyes.

"Nikki, go find him! If you explain everything and tell him how you feel, I promise everything will work out. As for Nerris, don't give up. She'll come around."

"You think so?" I asked. I had stopped crying.

"I know so. I know my son more than him biological mother. Go find him."

"But where would he be?"

"Where does Max go when he's upset?" She asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"The lake! Thanks Gwen!" I hugged her and ran out of the cabin to find Max.

~time skip~

As I finally reached the farthest side of the lake, I saw Max, skipping rocks over the water. Something was off, the grass was green and the trees surrounding the clearing were thick and strong. Even the flowers were in full bloom and the lake was shimmering in the early morning sun. The place was beautiful, but something wasn't right. Max wasn't alright. He seemed so small… broken.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down. He didn't turn to me.

"Max… please just hear what I have to say." I said softly.

"I know what you're going to say Nikki. You like Harrison, and nothing will stop you, even if I don't approve." He said sadly. Why did he seem so hurt? Why does he care if I like Harrison? (Which I don't) Could he be anymore wrong?

"No Max, that's not what I was going to say. Will you please just listen?"

"...fine."

I took a deep breath. Here it goes…

I looked out across the lake. "When Preston dared me to kiss a camper of my choice, I freaked. The only reason I kissed Harrison was because he was that camper that I knew wouldn't mind, but I kinda forgot about Nerris. I'm so sorry Max, but I don't like him." I looked at Max, who had a confused look on his face.

"So… you don't like him? You just kissed him because he was the easy way out…?" He asked looking at the rock in his hand.

"Yes, but so much for easy way out, now you and Nerris hate me." I looked away, too ashamed of myself.

I felt a warm hand on mine as I realized that Max was looking my way, holding my hand in his. I got lost in his meadow green eyes, they were warm and comforting.

"Nikki. I would never hate you, and don't ever think that. You mean the world to me… and well I was just… jealous."

I tilted my head to the side in surprise. "You were?"

"...yeah"

"Max… the only reason I kissed Harrison was because… I was afraid you would reject me." I looked away, embarrassed, my cheeks turning red.

Max gently grabbed my chin, turning my red face towards him.

"Why would I do that?" He whispered before closing the gap between us.

I felt as if a thousand sparks were set off in my stomach. His lips were so soft. He slipped one hand behind my back, and put the other in my hair. I did the same, pulling him closer. I slightly opened my mouth, teasing him to open his. He did, slipping his tongue into my mouth, feeling my tongue and putting his hands under my shirt feeling my back. I did the same,feeling his strong torso. It was so soft and warm. After a while, we finally broke apart for air.

"So… you don't like Harrison?" He asked, Smirking.

"No you idiot! I love you." I said, blushing again

"Good. Because I love you too." He said, planting a kiss on my lips again.

"We should head back. Gwen's waiting for us." I said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Ok… Gwen? Why she waiting?" He asked with a confused look.

"Long story."

We walked back to camp, holding hands. Maybe Gwen was right. Maybe everything will be alright.

A/N

I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday! School is pretty crazy and I just didn't have time. Anyway... THEYRE SO CUTE AAAAAAHHHH! This chapter was probably my favourite to write so I hope you like it! If there's too much drama please let me know! If you have any suggestions or if you just wanna say something as always, don't be shy!


	8. Chapter 8

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Nikki POV**

As we entered the camp, David was the first to notice us.

"Max, Nikki! Where have you two been?! We were worried… sick…" he trailed off, his gaze lowering to our hands.

I realized with a jolt that Max and I were still holding hands. We quickly let go, trying to hide the blush from David. I heard him gasp quietly and yell "GWEN COME HERE!"

"What is it?! What happened?!" Gwen asked as she ran over.

"I found them, and guess wha-" David started to say before Gwen cut him off.

"I told you they were fine! You have to stop worrying so much!" She said shaking her head.

"No but Gwen you don't understand they were holding ha-"

"Come on you little shits, let's go back to your cabin to have a talk. David, don't follow."

Max and I, still blushing, quickly followed Gwen back to our cabin, where she made us sit on the couch.

"So Nikki, I guess everything worked out fine?" She asked me, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. I felt Max look at me with a questioning look.

"I… umm… I mean yeah…" I replied, looking at the ground extremely embarrassed.

"See? I told you it was fine! Now tell me everything!"

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you two talking about?" Max cut in

Before I could stop Gwen, she told him everything.

"Well Nikki came to me this morning, crying her eyes out, clearly melting down, because she thought she had ruined all her chances with you. she thought you hated her because of her mistake yesterday that turned all the campers against her. she wanted to talk to you to patch things up, but she didn't know where you were and that only caused more tears. so I told her that you would never hate her and that you were probably down by the lake. what I didn't tell her was that you liked her since you were 10." she explained, clearly loving all the drama.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling like I just drank a bottle of hot sauce. I heard Max chuckle as he put his arm around me.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Nik, I think it's cute!" He said, rubbing my back. I looked up and glared at Gwen.

"What? I'm just trying to help! Ya know, not many people can suck on each other's faces after a fight!" She said raising her hands in the air.

"GWEN! NOT NEEDED!" yelled Max, the blush returning to his face.

"I'm just saying! David and I had to wait a while and still don't completely get the attention we deserve." (*Cough cough* you hear that rooster teeth? Give us gwenvid!)

"Alright well this has been fun, but I'm gonna ask you to leave now." Said Max, pushing Gwen towards the door.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone, but please, don't be too loud, there are other campers here that don't need to know what you're doing."

"GWEN!" We both said in union.

"Alright, Alright I'm leaving!" She said before slipping out the door, clearly pleased with herself.

When Gwen was gone, Max turned to me with an exasperated look on his face.

"Lucky you, you get to have her as a mother." I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Max.

"Shut up will ya?" He laughed as he pulled me in and kissed me.

Once we pulled apart, he looked at me with a conserved look "What's wrong Nik?"

"I… I guess I have to go talk to Nerris now…" I said, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"Alright, just be careful." Max pulled me into a hug

"Max, it's Nerris she won't hurt me" I laughed.

"Well she _is_ a dick to squirrels, how was I supposed to know?" He laughed, booping my nose.

"I'll go now. See you later." I said before hurrying out the door.

 **A/N**

I'm so sorry for disappearing for a month! I was sick and dealing with a lot of stuff and I had no time to update! I honestly feel really bad! I'll try to get back into the routine of updating everyday, but it is possible that I'll update only once or twice a week. A shame always, see you next time! (Not in a month XD)


	9. Chapter 9

This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. No character is mine. Max was adopted by David and Gwen, Max and Nikki are 16.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Nerris POV (Yes, Nerris, just for now!)**

I wasn't in a very good mood after last night's events. Even a game of DND didn't help, which was definitely a problem. I was in my tower, when I heard a voice call my name.

"Nerris? You up there?"

I sighed and called

"What is is Harrison?" I said, looking over the edge of the tower.

"Please come down, I want to talk to you."

"Very well." I growled, climbing down from my domain.

I jumped down the couple last steps and landed in front of Harrison. I had to admit, it was hard staying mad at him. I mean, I know it wasn't his fault, but its not like he exactly pushed her away. Besides, he was currently giving me that little smirk of his that never fails to make me smile.

"So, I'm guessing that you are here to apologize?" I asked arms crossed. I wasn't mad, hell I was happy! I was getting my Harrison back!

"What? No! Why would I apologize if a beautiful girl like Nikki kissed me? I came here to ask you if you wanted to go back to the cabin… you seem tense." He said with a seductive tone.

I was frozen. He just called Nikki beautiful! I couldn't believe him! Pissed as hell, I groweled, "you liked the kiss?!"

He looked shocked for about half a second, then started chuckling.

"Well of course! It's not everyday that you get kissed by a girl like that."

"You have a girlfriend Harrison! And that's me!" I yelled

"Aw come on Nerris, what is the problem with having my pick of girls? To have two girlfriends?"

I cant believe what he just said. How dare he!

"I should have known you didnt care! If you love Nikki so much go get her! Were done!" I yelled at him, louder this time.

Harrison paused, clearly shocked. "But… Nerris… I love you. It was just a kiss!" he pleaded, but I wasn't listening. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you not understand Harrison?! WERE OVER! LEAVE!" I yelled one last time at the hurt Harrison.

He turned around and walked away towards out cabin. Our cabin! I totally forgot! I have to figure something out… I tried to ignore the fact that he was crying, hell, I was trying to ignore the fact that I was crying. I cant believe him. How can he do this to me? Did he not realize what he said and wanted was so wrong on so many levels? I turned around and slowly made my way back to my castle until I was stopped by a small voice behind me.

"Hey Nerris…? Can I talk to you?" Harrison? No… the voice was sad, but it was feminine… oh shit…

"What do you want Nikki?" I asked, not turning around, afraid that she'll see me cry.

"I wanted to apologize again. I can't imagine how you must feel and it was never my intention. Please Nerris, let me try to explain again. You're my best friend." she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I heard her voice crack in the last couple words. What am I doing? It was never Nikkis fault… if I was in the same position as her, Id probably kiss Max. I'm no better than her. I had pushed away my bestfriend… I caused her pain… and I just lost by boyfriend. I couldn't take it. I turned around and collapsed into the taller girls arms, crying.

"Hey, Nerris, it's okay, shhh." Nikki whispered, lowering me to the ground so my head rested on her lap.

"I'm so sorry Nikki! I just can't take it anymore! I lost you and Harrison, all because of a stupid game!" I sobbed, gripping her leg for support.

"Nerris, calm down I can't understand you." She said, passing her hand through my hair. I sat up and faced her, wiping my tears as they stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"I broke up with Harrison. You can have him." I said, looking down at my hands.

"What?! Nerris, why would you do that?!" She asked, looking at me wide eyed.

"You kissed him didn't you? Turns out he wants you. So you can have him." I looked at her

"Nerris, I don't like Harrison! I love Max! Promise." She said, putting her hand on mine.

"Harrison just wasn't for me Nikki. He wasn't loyal. When you kissed him he decided that waned the both of us, so I broke up with him," I forced myself to not cry. I didn't want to look weak.

"Nerris, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I just wanted to be with Max, and I guess I didn't put you and Harrison's feelings under consideration. I understand if you're mad, and I understand if you never want to see me again, but please Nerris, just know that I'm sorry."

We were still sitting on the ground. I didn't know what to say… Nikki seemed so genuinely sorry…

"I forgive you Nikki, you did what you had to do to be happy and I respect that." I said standing up.

"Thank you Nerris." She said, standing up and holding out a hand for me to shake.

Instead, I hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. "Now please forgive me Nikki. For yelling at you… I can't lose you."

She hugged me back, putting her head on mine. "Of course I forgive you, I understand."

We let go and I watched her walk back towards her cabin. The cabin! I'll have to see Harrison again!

 **A/N**

I'm sorry for the slow updates! My life is extremely complicated rn and I have writers block. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and omg 1000+ reads?! Thank you so much you guys are amazing! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**This story may not be appropriate for young children due to bad language. All characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Max POV**

I was in my room when I heard the door open and close downstairs. I ran downstairs in time to see Nikki plop on the couch face first and let out a long sigh. I sat down on the edge of the couch and taped her on the shoulder.

"So? How'd it go?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Surprisingly well, actually. There was some crying, and some tea, but I got my best friend back." She said as she sat up next to me. I put my arm around her, pulling her close to my body.

"I'm glad to hear it. What do you say we go for a hike? Cool down from all this drama."

"I would love that." she said, getting up and taking my hand.

As we got ready to head out, we were stopped by a knock on the door. I opened it, only to see David standing there.

"Hello Max! May I speak with you and Nikki for a moment? I won't take much time." he said before walking in and sitting on the couch.

"My god David this was my day off!" i said, rubbing my temples in annoyance. "Nikki! Come on, David is here!" i called out

Nikki walked into the room, a half filled water bottle in her hand.

"Hey David! How can we help you?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well campers, I'm afraid Nerris and Harrison are no longer… umm… friends. They came to me with this matter and I decided that because they were not eachothers original cabin buddies, Nikki will go back to Nerris and Max will move back in with Harrison." David said, clearly uncomfortable.

"What?! What does Gwen think of this?!" half-shouted Nikki

"She hates the idea, but everyone must feel comfortable in their cabins. I'm sorry kids. You have the rest of the day to pack up and move to your new cabins." and with that, he got up and left. I was still staring at the spot where he sat. my mouth was slightly open from shock and rage bubbled inside of me. He fucked up! David fucked up! Nerris fucked up! But most of all… preston fucked up.

"Max? Are you okay?" asked Nikki, snapping me out of my trance.

"No! I'm not! We don't deserve to change cabins just because Nerris and Harrison can't get their shit together! This isn't our fault!" I yelled.

"Max, it's not a big deal. Yes it was nice, great even, to share a cabin with you, but you're overreacting. Well see eachother every day! We don't spend that much time in our cabins anyway." Nikki looked at me, her eyes round. She didn't understand what this was really about.

I looked away before saying, "It isn't about that. Look, I hated seeing you sad. Everything fell apart because of that stupid game. If it weren't for Preston, none of this would have happened! That bastard fucked everything up."

Nikki grabbed my face and made me face her. "You have to stop. Yes, Preston made a mistake, but he didn't know that this would happen! He thought I was going to kiss you, but I didn't. It isnt his fault, its mine. Besides, if he hadn't said anything, this wouldn't have happened either." she said before kissing me.

Her hands were still on the sides of my face, and I let mine wrap around her hips, pulling her closer. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like fresh air. I knew I had to go start packing, but my priorities were not in order. She pressed her body against mine, and I started to get warm all over, and felt a sudden emptiness when she pulled away. My arms were still wrapped around her, and her hands moved down to my chest.

"See? Were gonna be okay." she whispered before hugging me.

 **AN**

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for disappearing, but I am back and I'll start publishing more frequently. Thank you all for the support!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Nikki POV**

Max and I had decided that I would stay in our former cabin and wait for Nerris here. He went to Harrisons cabin about an hour ago and I was waiting for Nerris. I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door, but instead of Nerris, Neil stood in front of me.

"Hey Neil! How can I help you?" I asked in my usual jumpy tone.

"Is Max around?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

My smile faded a bit. I haven't really seen Neil in the past couple days, and when he was around, he was always with Max. I kinda missed being close with him.

"N-No… sorry.. He went into Harrisons cabin since Nerris broke up with him."

"Nerris broke up with Max?! Max had a girlfriend?!" Neil half-screamed, his eyes widening with shock.

I mentally face-palmed before saying "no you dingus! She broke up with Harrison! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Oh, so.. Max doesn't have a girlfriend then?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I kinda froze. How did he know? Did Max speak to him? No… we haven't left each others sides since the lake… I decided not to tell him. Besides, it will be better to tell him that we were together, well, together.

"N-no. not that I know of.." I looked down at my feet as the lie slipped out.

"Okay, well, I'll go see Max. I'll see you tomorrow Nikki!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away. I felt kind of hollow. Neil and I used to be best friends, but as they got older they drifted apart. It wouldn't be the same without him to complete the trio! They've been together since they were 10! Would things between them ever go back to normal? I really hope so…

"Hey Nikki! Why you standing there for?" I snapped out of my trance to realise Nerris was standing in front of me, suitcase in hand.

"Sorry Nerris, just thinking is all. Come in! Ill show you your room!" I chirped, bouncing into the cabin and up the stairs. I walked into the spare room and sat on the bed.

"Thanks for understanding my situation Nikki. You really are an amazing friend." said Nerris, placing her suitcase on the floor and sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's no problem! I'm glad I could help. Although I can't say Max was too happy about this." I chuckled.

"Understandable. Who would want to share a cabin with that annoying man-whore anyway?" Nerris hissed, clearly still had at her ex boyfriend.

"Nerris, I know you're angry with him… but don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" I asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Overreacting? He was willing to throw away our relationship for a girl who kissed him on a dare and didn't even see why that was wrong! Of course I don't blame you Nikki you did what you had to do and I fully understand that now." she said, placing her hand on mine.

We sat in silence for a while, just sitting there, before Nerris finally said

"Thanks Nik, you really helped me. I know I was angry with you and everything, but you still stuck by me. You're a true friend and I don't know how to repay you for your kindness. You never got mad or annoyed like Harrison. You never made me feel weak or small like he did. You're… you're perfect." she said, smiling up at me with round eyes. She could be so dramatic sometimes!

"Aww Nerris, you know I would do anything for y-"

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips smashing into mine.

 **A/N**

...please don't kill me


End file.
